


bread and milk

by cityboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, chenle's sort of a panicked gay, jisung's a confident gay, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityboy/pseuds/cityboy
Summary: jisung delivers milk to every doorstep to help his mom in making money and chenle’s the son of the town’s most famous baker. jisung happens to deliver milk at their bakery when chenle was there and chenle happens to embarrass himself more than he should





	bread and milk

the morning was a serene time. the sun was just at the right place shining a beautiful golden glow as it perfectly shone onto places – trees, houses, shops – its warmth contrasting to the mild breeze the early morning was giving. the silence of the morning created music that no one would even expect. the birds chirping every once in a while, leaves flying around as it was blown by the wind, the trees’ leaves swaying back and forth.

 

it was a peaceful town. everyone was still inside of their houses, shops are still closed and there was no person insight.

 

and then  _kring kring_ , a sound goes. it rang every once in a while, its sound going against the peaceful music the early hours were making.

 

the said culprit was a boy, maybe around his teens. for he was as youthful as the morning and shone like the sun; he gave off a smile to no one in particular as he continued to pedal and ring his little bell attached to his bike. 

 

but it wasn’t just an ordinary bike.

 

attached to the side of his said bike was a small cart. it had a wheel on the other side to keep the vehicle stable. the said boy didn’t know how to ride a bike in the first place but he loved how the little cart helped him travel around at ease.

 

he was pedaling at a fast yet relaxed pace, trying to match the pace of his pedaling to the pace of the rising sun. he inhaled once, taking in the cold breeze and the smell of morning, and exhaled after. the young boy knows that he should hurry but he can’t seem to quicken his pace and quickly finish his task, he was too absorbed of the beauty that was called morning. he admired every thing he saw with his own two eyes, adored how everything seems to fit perfectly together and create something that’s so beautiful and calming. he loved the early hours and he wouldn’t mind getting tired if he thinks the morning belongs to him and him only.

 

but not all good things happen for a long time because as the young boy come to a near to a familiar house, he forgets the serene feeling he’s had for the past few moments and quickens his pace. as soon as he arrives, he hops off his bike and went around its cart to get a bundle of milk, the bottles clinking to each other in the process as it made contact. the boy walked over to the door, raised his fists, loudly knocked and waited.

 

a few seconds later, the door opened revealing a man around his 40’s, his smile appearing like a habit as soon as he saw the young boy. 

 

“ah jisung! you’re finally here!” the man happily said as he opened the door wider. the young boy named jisung politely bowed and returned the kind smile the man has offered. “good morning mr. na! i’m sorry i was a bit late today..” he said apologetically while he put his hand around his nape to rub it, a little habit he got when he’s shy or ashamed about something.

mr. na only shrugged it off with an understanding smile and a light pat on the young boy’s shoulder, “don’t mention it kid. are you here to deliver milk?” jisung looked up and nodded enthusiastically. his smile became warmer as he lifted up four bottles of milk and handed it to the man, seemingly happy to deliver. the man, mr. na, carefully accepted it and reached for his pocket while asking how much the milk will cost.

 

“4 milk bottles is equal to... 80 cents, sir!” jisung calculated quickly, almost like he has it memorized. mr. na handed the exact amount and said to the boy, “you should really put up a milk business or something, sung. it’ll help you and your mom.” jisung only smiled shyly and gave the man a bow, answering his suggestion with a “maybe in the future mr. na”.

 

after exchanging goodbyes, the young boy went back to his bike and pedaled his way to the next house.

 

————

 

jisung came back around 9 in the morning and was greeted by his mother who was busy packing milk. he approached his mom and greeted her with a soft kiss on her head.

 

“jisung, you’re right on time! i know you have to go the flower shop in a few but could you please bring these bottles of milk to that famous bakery downtown.” she softly asked as she continued to pack several more bottles. _that’s a lot._  jisung thought but he agreed without any questions.

 

after a little while, jisung finally sets off to deliver the last batch of milk for the day.

 

————

 

jisung’s family was nowhere near the level of rich. jisung’s mother always thought of taking their milk business a little up to the next level but they can’t seem to have enough funds for it despite their years of saving. although they receive a little from the small business they do, jisung was thankful nonetheless. he was poor but he was content. the mere thought of having a roof above his head, something to eat everyday and something to wear when going out was enough for him and it made him happy.

 

delivering milk was jisung’s most favorite thing to do. though it was hard, it gave the young boy the beauty behind it all. the morning, the kind smiles the people give whenever he’s at their doorstep, the warmth of his clothes that always accompany him during the early hours, just the little things in general. his life was hard but it made him see every little thing beautifully.

 

————

 

it was the lovely smell of pastries that welcomed jisung when he entered the bakery. there wasn’t a person in sight when he entered making him wonder. the shop’s interior being one with the aroma and warmth it was creating making jisung feel cozy. he slowly dragged his feet around the shop, admiring each pastry’s outcome, taking in every visual and every detail that completed the said food. he continued dragging his feet until he reached a door at the back of the counter and he pushed it open using his arms. as soon as he entered he was met by a young boy.

 

it’s not that jisung didn’t expect someone to be here, he was mildly surprised that he saw a young boy, probably his age or maybe older, to be in the bakery instead of a man. the mysterious boy was decorating something, jisung can tell that it was a cake. he was too focused on what he was doing that he didn’t know someone has already entered the area where he was at.

 

jisung cleared his throat a little to catch the other boy’s attention and it worked. he looked up from the cake and found another person inside the area. jisung expected a kind smile but what he didn’t expect was a scream, not in terror but in surprise. jisung was shocked by the scream that he jumped from where he was standing almost letting go of the milk bundles he was carrying.

 

“oh god.. oh my god, you scared me there!” the young boy sighed as he tried to ease the beating of his heart by massaging it. “are you here to deliver the milk we ordered?” jisung nodded. “okay, you can just drop them off right there.” the unnamed boy instructed as he pointed to a case where a single empty milk bottle stood. jisung wasted no time and hurriedly placed the milk bottles two by two, he does need to get to his next job before the afternoon strikes. jisung finished his task in ease and in no time. he turned around to find the other holding out 10 dollars and a bread nicely wrapped in paper.

 

“i don’t have any change-“

“it’s okay you can keep the change, and.. have a little something on the way back.” the other boy said, a small blush creeping into his pale face as he pushed the two things into jisung’s hands. jisung gave the the other boy a warm smile and gratefully received the payment and the bread.

 

“thanks, uhh...” 

“chenle.”

“cool. i hope you’ll continue to get milk from us, my mom makes the best kind.” jisung warmly said as he started to walk to the exit. “my name’s jisung by the way! thanks for the bread chenle, i’ll enjoy it!” he said one last time before he pulled down the handle and went out of the comfort of the bakery.

 

————

 

the tiny bell at the top of the door signaled that someone has entered the flower shop. jisung looked up from the flowers he was arranging and was surprised to see the same boy from the bakery earlier.

 

“oh? you’re the guy from the bakery! chenle, right?” jisung excitedly said, a smile forming up his face, his eyes turning into tiny crescents. chenle nodded shyly and gracefully approached the rows of flowers, seemingly deep in thought. jisung, being part of his job, walked over to chenle and just followed him, waiting for him to pick a flower and let him wrap it. it was silent but it wasn’t no near uncomfortable, atleast that’s what jisung feels. chenle thinks that the delivery boy was cute and he thinks that he’s embarrassed himself enough for their first encounter. jisung following him around the flower shop made him uncomfortable and even more embarrassed so he turned around to face him bumping his nose to the taller’s chest in the process.

 

“sorry! are you oka-“ jisung worriedly asked

“i-i’m fine! it’s okay..” chenle reassured and it was a complete silence once more. jisung rubbed his nape and said, “so, uhh.. what kind of flowers are you looking for? anything you got in mind?” he smoothly started. chenle released a breath he doesn’t even know he was holding, thankful that the taller initiated a conversation first.

 

“i’m not really looking for something specific.. i just want a pretty one to give for my mom’s birthday.” chenle trailed as he attempted to do eye contact but immediately backed out when he saw jisung staring back at him, intently listening. jisung continued to stare at the smaller as he thought of the possible lists of flowers and arrangements he knows to give to the other boy’s mother. chenle was starting to shift uncomfortably under his weight when jisung suddenly snapped his fingers. “just leave the flowers up to me! you can come back later in the day to pay it.” the taller said while giving the other a warm smile, which chenle couldn’t help but to return it.

 

“that’s sounds like a good idea. what time should i go back?” chenle asked accepting the offer. “any time you want!” jisung replied offering a kind smile once more. “great! i’ll return later in the afternoon.” the smaller said as he start to walk backwards to the entrance, “i’ll see you later, then? to get the flowers, i mean.” he added, a blush creeping up to his cheeks once more, warming up his cheeks. “sure chenle. i’ll see you later.” jisung said as he waved goodbye to the smaller. chenle smiled once more before he went out of the flower shop and was nowhere in sight.

 

————

 

it was a cold night and jisung was freezing. the only warmth that accompanied him was his worn off jacket and the street light above him located in front of the bakery. the flower shopped closed early today so jisung decided to just give chenle the flowers personally. he looked up and saw the moon shining brightly than the stars combined. it’s glory figure standing right in the middle where everyone can see it, admire it.

 

it was maybe around 8 when the bakery closed, it’s light suddenly turning into darkness. the door opened with a big push and out goes chenle, a hurried and a worried expression morphed in his face. jisung stood up properly and approached the worried boy. 

 

chenle thought he messed things up. he was supposed to pick up the flowers in the late afternoon but was too caught up in the bakery that he didn’t notice the time until his father told him that it was time to close the shop. he hurriedly went out of the shop with the cake he made in hand, face full of worry that he made jisung wait for him. the small boy locked the shop and was about to make the run for it when he suddenly bumped into someone’s chest.  _again_.

 

“i’m sorry! i-“ chenle looked up only to see a familiar face.  _it was jisung_. he was looking down at the smaller with a smile in his face. “running a little late are we, chenle?” jisung asked raising his eyebrow in a teasing manner which resulted to chenle to have a blushing fit. “i.. uh-“ he stammered, his words can’t seem to properly form. his growing embarrassment only grew more when the taller boy in front of him softly chuckled.

 

“here.” jisung said as he handed the bouquet he made awhile ago. baby breaths surrounded a bundle of roses, it was neatly wrapped by brown paper and was nicely tied by a thin rope. “sorry, this is all i could do..” jisung muttered rubbing his nape. if jisung thought that the arrangement is clapped, chenle thought it was beautiful. he gently reached for the bouquet and stared at it in awe. chenle didn’t know anything about flowers but he sure does know that, “it’s beautiful.” he said outloud and looked up at the boy in front of him.

 

jisung let out an embarrased laugh, a blush creeping up his face, “it’s not-“ chenle cut him off “don’t be silly jisung! it’s beautiful, really!” he happily said. “thank you for this. my mom will love it!” jisung smiled shyly, seemingly not used to consecutive compliments. “it’s no problem. i really do hope your mom will like it...”

 

silence. they were wrapped in silence. it wasn’t uncomfortable nor was it awkward, it was just pure comfortable silence. the two boys know that it was a cold night, nothing warm accompanied them except for their jackets and maybe the warm smiles directed at each other. perhaps, it was a warm night afterall.

 

————

 

a few weeks have passed and the two boys became close, closer than expected. jisung continued to deliver milk to chenle’s bakery and chenle dropped by to the flower shop every once in a while just to see the other. they don’t know what they’re feeling for each other but they know that there’s something blooming between them other than friendship.

 

often times, when the two boys aren’t busy or don’t have anything to do, they would just hang in jisung’s house; for it was near a small hill, a big tree sitting at the top. jisung has already been to chenle’s house but they both preferred hanging out in the hill that they both claimed it as their favorite spot.

 

it was another peaceful afternoon and the two boys didn’t have anything to do. they lay side by side on the hill, hands comfortably placed on either their stomach or under their head. the tree gave shade and at the same time cooled them. it wasn’t entirely hot that saturday afternoon; the wind would occasionally blow, giving the two teens enough air to not make them sweat. it was quiet, serene, comfortable, it was everything they have ever asked for. they didn’t need to exchange words for them to know that the other is still there, they just know that the other’s there, breath steady, smile evident and hearts beating at the same pace as the other’s.

 

————

 

a few months later, chenle confessed to jisung. it was rather unexpected but jisung felt exactly the same. a few moments after jisung confessed, they became boyfriends. jisung felt he was the luckiest man alive, chenle felt the same. it was just them in the moment, the flowers and leaves dancing synchronized, the sun shining just right, the breeze blowing their faces, their hair messy, their eyes sparkling, their smiles impossibly wide, their hearts beating as one.

 

jisung was not well off and he might not have all the riches in this world but having chenle perfectly fit in his arms as they lay side by side on the hill was all he would ever asked. and in that moment, maybe jisung loved something more than delivering milk or the chilly early hours, and that something happens to be a person.

and that person happens to be chenle.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first au on ao3 and i hope you guys like it even though it was kinda short :> i have another au and you can find it here: https://twitter.com/pwarkz/status/1075014642814992385
> 
> let me know what you guys think! and we can also be friends on twitter!! [ @pwarkz ]


End file.
